Resource consumption touches every aspect of life. Resources are consumed for a wide variety of purposes every day. In some cases, energy is consumed in order to provide power to various components or to enable various devices or systems to function. In one example, energy in the form of electricity is consumed to enable the operations of computing devices or computing systems, appliances, air-conditioners, and many other components, entities, devices, or systems. In another example, energy in the form of gas is consumed to enable gas space heaters, gas water heaters, gas stoves, and other components, entities, devices, or systems to function.
Due to significant amounts of energy being consumed every day, it can be beneficial to provide tools or services for observing, tracking, and evaluating energy consumption. Conventional approaches to observing, tracking, and evaluating energy consumption may not adequately take into consideration where the energy consumption occurs. Moreover, conventional approaches to energy consumption observation, tracking, and evaluation may not provide useful and realistic results. Accordingly, these conventional approaches are often times inaccurate, impractical, inefficient, or costly. Such concerns can create challenges for and worsen/deteriorate the overall experience associated with energy consumption.